world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Saytun
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'NR-40 Combat Knife'page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! WWII It's fine by me. 22:38,7/13/2012 22:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Jobs Good, well there are three jobs you can sign up for since Military Police is a specialty job like admins. They are Seabees, Intelligence Officers, and Abwehr agents. The current head of the Seabees is Corkeyandpals and he will assist you with the job if need be. What seabees do is complete coding or template work assigned by the council or one of the four bureaucrats (including myself). The main assignment right now is highly important and it is to create and add appropiate navboxes to every page. Of course, this is long-term, it is highly important that we get started immediately so as to follow in what our readers want and try harder to expand. If templates are not your specialty, you can be an Intelligence Officer, and write for the wiki newsletter. In this case, I am the head of this job and what you need to do is include a "This day in World War II Fact" and then news of what is happening on the wiki. Considering that we are undertaking a massive template mission, I think there is sufficient news for this week if you choose to pick this job. What Abwehr agents do is hunt down pages that have been copied from another website. The head of this job is Crazy Frog Fish and it is by far the quietest job right now. Finally, you can just be a normal editor. That would be highly appreciated. I would reccomend that you edit and write about articles that deal with ships or submarines because on the main page poll, that is what are readers seem to want by far. Good Luck! 03:38,9/19/2012 03:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You are allowed to do all the jobs except MP, but I warn you that it will be a lot more work than a regular editor has to go through if you choose to do so. If you have made your choice, then sign up here. Also, once you sign up, then report to each job's respective leader. Since I am the head of the newsletter, then report to me once you are ready. 01:28,9/21/2012 01:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) That page was more for a recruitment drive but you can still sign-up there. 02:13,9/21/2012 02:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Hello Saytun, Thank you for signing up for Intelligence officer, to be honest, it is a huge favor for me since I have been really busy with management and regular editing. To write a new post in the newsletter, just copy the template already given for the header and put your name since you wrote it and the correct date. Then write the WWII fact of the day and talk about all the updates on the wiki. Some major updates for this week include the introduction of navboxes into the wiki and some appreciations given out to the new and old users who continue to assist in jobs. These include: yourself, Corkeyandpals, and SENIRAM. Also, since the wiki is rather small compared to other wikis, you can also write about WWII in the news. To make these posts, you need to copy the orange template and write about any WWII events that have popped up recently like the finding of the Junkers Ju 88 in the Baltic Sea. 02:46,9/22/2012 02:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) That news post was great and by the way, you can use this website to find this day in world war II. olive-drab.com Anyway, you can archive the newsletter once it fills up to a point that you think it is full. A way to decide is whether most of the posts have anything relevant to now. I hope this answers your questions. Asking questions is fine, that's how you learn. 22:28,9/24/2012 22:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I would say that every week would definitely be sufficiant but if there is an important update (I will always try to inform you if there is one) and you already wrote the week's newsletter, be sure to either but a small update section or create a new post. 23:09,9/24/2012 23:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, every week would be great. 14:50,10/14/2012 14:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Citing Sources Citing Sources is our policy, I just didn't do it yet for the Aleutian Island Campaign because I'm still writing it, but you need to cite sources before the page is deemed complete. 20:15,9/22/2012 20:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that you don't need to because I didn't cite in the early posts and so it will be really hard to cite all of the older sources, so you don't need to cite the newsletter. 23:35,9/22/2012 23:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) What's up Saytun!!! 03:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I do have an account, just that I have trouble logging in sometimes. 15:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Seabees Sure, another Seabee would be great! For now, your suggestion of adding the new navboxes to their related articles would be a great help. If you eventually gain confidence in your template building abilities, feel free to create new ones, but if you that's not your forte, you don't have to. Aside from that, there's not much else going on in our department. If something else comes up, I, Fargo, or another admin/wiki leader will inform you. For now, I'll list your name on the Seabee's bulletin page, where any future projects should be posted. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Anyways, good luck! Corkeyandpals talk 23:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Box Templates Saytun, I approve all your ideas except for the Taken template. Ref Needed and Taken are two totally different things. Originally Ref Needed was only for pages with a lack of citations, but Sascha Kreiger reworded it for incorrect citations. Taken is important because it notifies users to either rewrite the taken article or delete it because of plagerism. 22:30,9/25/2012 22:30, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I defer to Fargo's judgement on this. Corkeyandpals talk 22:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I was just giving my thoughts on your suggestion, Corkeyandpals still has the ultimate say on this. 23:19,9/25/2012 23:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It's up to you two. And I see how keeping Template:Taken will be useful. Although, I still think that the Template:Ref Needed might need a rewording. --Saytun 01:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Then yes, I approve all of your ideas apart from the removal of the Taken template. You may also rewrite the more poorly written templates, including Ref Needed, if you so choose. Corkeyandpals talk 21:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Account I know, but I meant not to call me "Mr. Anon" coz I do have an account. 23:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) OK 14:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Editing Again Hello Saytun, We've been needing more editors recently and I was wondering if you would like to come back to the wiki. It has changed much since you last edited, but I hope for the better. Let me know if you can edit as soon as possible. 19:59,8/2/2015 19:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC)